


Out of light

by EsquirolEspacial



Series: Ways to get to you [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, shy dorks, they dont know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsquirolEspacial/pseuds/EsquirolEspacial
Summary: A collection of scenes between Brian and John falling for eachother.





	Out of light

Going outside of the bar and finishing his drink there wasn’t going to change the fact of Brian getting mad at bar owner for not paying them and yelling at Roger and Freddie for expending their scarce money in expensive alcohol, instead of the free beer the bar offered for playing that night.  
At least they keep that agreement.  
Going outside of the bar wasn’t going to change anything, but John enjoyed the solicitude of the empty parking lot and that calm before moving numbers and making their money last; the gig was a waste of time and a betrayal of trust to the band.  
John threw the empty plastic cup in the dirty alley next to the bar and put a cigarette between his lips.  
“Hey, John.” The bassist startled at the mention of his name and relaxed a little when he saw the wild curls of Brian approaching him. His bandmate cheeks were red, and in his eyes John could read the frustration of Brian losing his discussion with the stubborn bar owner.  
“Everything alright, Bri?”  
“Fred and Roger will not come with us. I have the keys of the van if you want me to drive you somewhere.” Brian avoided John’s question and the youngest didn’t say anything; insist was something he didn’t like especially with Brian, their relationship was still distant and John wanted to be careful.  
“Thank you, but not in the mood for partying.” Brian smiled and they walked to the car and the ride from the bar to their flat was mostly silent, except for some comments about the appearance of a new grocery store or the hottest hits on the radio.  
Brian and John went up to the flat and the guitarist dropped on the nearest couch, looking at the ceiling like the most fascinating object of the world; John laid his bass on the kitchen table and turned on the kettle.  
“Tea?” he offered to Brian  
“Please, Deaky.”  
John also fell in the strange action of contemplating inanimate objects, focussing in the bubbling of the kettle, he turned it off and served the water in the cups after placing the teabags.  
“Bri, we are not the closest friends but I know you’re upset and stuck with me at this moment, if you want to vent about what happened at the bar I will listen to you.” Brian almost breaks his neck when turning to see Deaky talking so much about his feelings, the bassist concentrated in dissolving the sugar in the tea and avoiding Brian’s gaze “So,” he continued walking towards Brian and giving him the cup “if you want to talk about feelings or even space stuff, count with me, right?” The older man looked at him enraptured.  
“Thank you, John”  
“You’re welcome” John walked to his room. “Good night, Bri”  
“Good night, Deaks.”  
Brian drink his tea, delighted with the perfect amount of sugar and milk Deaky put on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, this is my first fic in a couple of years, if you see a grammatical error or something off please tell me, english isn't my first language :c  
> also, if you have a suggestion for this series tell me in the comments!


End file.
